


【all岳】猫耳朵

by Moonfan424



Category: all岳
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfan424/pseuds/Moonfan424
Summary: 随缘车





	【all岳】猫耳朵

李振洋进屋喊岳明辉起床的时候，岳明辉头还蒙被子里呢，喉咙发出的声音黏黏糊糊的其实就是不想起来。李振洋伸手去拽被子，结果人家用胳膊把小被窝捍卫得更紧实了。

行，你这个老岳，这赖床的样子还有点可爱。

于是洋哥决定遵循内心想法去秃噜一下岳明辉的脑袋，大手刚伸进被窝，就摸到一个软乎乎的东西。

这啥呀，摸起来还怪舒服的，洋哥觉得触感挺好又摸了几下，嗯？什么动物的耳朵？

这个岳明辉是不是有什么不为人知的小癖好，咋还戴着动物耳朵睡觉，洋哥感觉自己发现了一个惊天秘密，干脆把被子掀开。

突然失去温暖小被窝的岳明辉来了脾气，手头又没有香水咋，只能迷瞪个眼睛冲李振洋嚷，“干啥呢你？一天到晚的欠你哒，觉都不能睡……”

打了个哈欠感觉不对劲，今天成熟稳重的洋哥怎么不怼我了？

揉揉眼看向李振洋，就瞅见这个人怎么跟见鬼了一样也在揉眼啊？咋着你也才睡醒啊？

“老岳……”李振洋喉咙动了动，眼睛直往他头上盯，“你是猫妖？”

什么乱七八糟的，岳明辉一脸莫名其妙，“你昨晚又跟小弟看鬼片啦？” 不是，这人怎么老让我头上盯呢，岳明辉抬手摸了摸头，嗯？这什么？又摸几下……

“我长猫耳朵了？？？”

此刻不是静止画面，俩成熟男性在寂静的空气里努力消化这个诡异事件。卜凡这个时候推门而进，“你俩磨蹭啥呢？咋叫个起床也叫这么长时间……”话没说完，就看见岳明辉头上俩猫耳朵，黑色小绒毛看上去触感就很好，尖尖的小角好像还摇摆了一下。

太可爱了吧……

到底是年轻了几岁，对新事物接受能力就是快，卜凡大步走过去就抓着两只猫耳朵捏了捏，短毛顺着手心的纹路妥帖，大拇指的指腹揉到中间泛粉的部分时，耳朵还害羞一样地往后躲了躲。

你洋哥这个时候也不满意了，我先看到的我还没上手呢，也走过去就要跟卜凡抢。

岳明辉把俩人手都拿开，用手护住头顶，“哥哥都这样了你俩摸啥呢！快想想办法啊！”俩小子真是一天天的一点不省心。

“这样怎么了，不可爱吗？”李振洋欺身爬到岳明辉身前，把他两只手拿下来，凑到岳明辉耳边吐字，小鼻音好像在撒娇一样。

“哎呀不是，这大男人顶着个猫耳朵也挺奇怪啊，不是，凡子你别摸了！”前边刚上来一个，后面又爬上来一个，统共就这么点地方，不嫌挤啊！“不是还要去换衣服吗，不怕迟到扣钱啦！”

卜凡大手还在有一下没一下地摩擦着那只猫耳朵，故意跟李振洋抢似的也凑到岳明辉脖颈那，委屈巴巴地，“怎么我摸哥哥就要说，洋哥就能摸。再说了离拍摄不是还有点时间吗，不急。”

岳明辉被俩人弄的脖子那发痒，只想往后躲，卜凡偏坏心地圈住他肩膀不让他动，刚缩了下脖子，就被前面的李振洋趴过来封住了口，阻挠的话都被堵在了嘴里，只剩下喉咙发出一点细微的声音。

卜凡听岳明辉喉咙里的声音跟小猫一样挠进人心里，索性嘴唇下移，吮住了岳明辉的喉结，舌尖随着喉结的颤动舔舐，牙齿抵在那轻咬一下，就激的这只猫咪扬高了脖颈，耳朵晃动。

李振洋离开岳明辉的嘴唇，一路从胸前的两颗乳珠舔到小腹，手伸到这人两个腰窝上捏了捏，嘴上还要调笑，“哥哥怎么真的跟猫一样软哄哄的。”

迷迷糊糊的岳明辉心里想着一定要把举铁提上日程，重获自由的嘴巴却只能发出来一声短促的惊呼，李振洋不知道什么时候把自己裤子脱了下来，温暖的口腔包住了自己的下体。

刺激感直直钻进脑髓，再加上卜凡一直在后背舔弄噬咬，要吃进自己的血肉一样留下一个个艳红的记号，岳明辉只觉得自己要被这两个人拆骨入腹。

下身的吞弄还在继续，卜凡换了个位置开始嘬咬岳明辉大腿的嫩肉，随着岳明辉绵长的带有哭腔的求饶，“别弄了……”生理性眼泪顺着眼角滑下来，一股白浊被李振洋用舌头挑起，涂在肚子上，“哥哥自己抖不看看吗？”

岳明辉看明白了，自己就是猎物，这两个人是狩猎者。

红晕在脸上染开，卜凡抬头又发现了新奇，“哥哥耳朵怎么耷拉下来了，是害羞了吗？”

“别说了……”岳明辉背过身，只想把头埋进被子里当一只鸵鸟，这下倒遂了两个人的意，李振洋把岳明辉的腿屈起来，卜凡把润滑剂倒在手上，手指探进了眼前的神秘穴口。

看润滑够了，小穴已经湿淋淋地张合，卜凡才用早已勃起的下体在眼前的后穴蹭着，“你进不进来啊，”岳明辉的声音越发甜腻，卜凡这才把性器挺了进去，一下一下撞击着熟悉的敏感点。

李振洋捧起这只猫的脸，看着这双雾蒙蒙泛着水汽的眼睛嘟起嘴，“哥哥偏心，我这里也难受，哥哥怎么办呀。”

“呜……”岳明辉脑子已经迷瞪了，看着脸前的庞然大物，伸出手揉了上去，手指轻巧地拨弄着，还伸出粉色的舌头去舔顶端，小嘴鼓起来吸了吸性器顶端。李振洋捏着耷拉下来的猫耳朵突然有了想法，“哥哥，学猫叫给我听听嘛……”

“不要……”岳明辉本能地拒绝，却耐不住身下猛烈的撞击，和李振洋诱惑一样的不断低语恳求，羞耻自舌下翻滚，唇齿相抵，才吐出来化成一声，  
“喵……喵……”

一前一后两声低吼，飞溅的液体彻底把被单床单弄脏了。

趴在一起喘息的三人反正是迟到了。

收拾好以后才发现，头顶的猫耳朵不知何时消失，像一场旖旎短暂的梦境。

【完】


End file.
